Tombée pour ces griffes si habiles
by Troublant
Summary: Irène avait toujours été comparée à une tigresse, fouettant avec délectation ses client.e.s. Mais pourtant, elle avait autant de griffures qu'elle en donnait, celles disparues dont elles s'en souvenaient de celles perpétuelles dont elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir, jusqu'à tomber pour ces griffes si habiles, les dernières qui la marquait si bien tout en les gardant en mémoire.


**Note :**** Je débarque sur ce fandom et j'aurais jamais pensé débarquer en commençant par Irène, c'est la magie des nuits du forum francophone dont je vous conseille de venir faire un tour. J'ai devais écrire sur le thème de "Griffe" en 1 heure, dont j'ai dépassé d'où le fait que j'ai fait une allusion au second thème de la nuit, "radis" mais on ne peut pas dire que ce thème imprègne fortement ce texte, donc il répond surtout à "Griffe".**

**Disclamer: Sherlock ne m'appartient pas.**

**J'ai mis le rating M mais il n'y a pas de lemon, mais par contre du lime oui.  
**

**Autre avertissement, mention au début d'abus de mineur et de passé difficile.**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Tombée pour ces griffes si habiles**

Irène avait _quatorze ans_ lorsqu'elle avait commencé.

A être ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas glamour.

_Interdit_, aurait dit sa mère si elle l'avait su, sans plus la regarder, son chignon serrée, ses jambes croisée en une position stricte, un thé à la main.

Mais elle aimait l'interdit, l'amusement intellectuel, les énigmes du corps.

Quitte à se griffer de surprise au début. Face à cette sensation visqueuse et froide.

Quitte à recevoir une griffure sur sa cuisse. Dans les affres de la passion de cet homme sans visage.

Mais qui s'étaient toutes estompées. Comme pour en marquer l'éphémérité de ce moment qu'elle s'était pourtant souvenue dans ses moindres détails. De son dos qui ne s'était pas assez arqué comme une corde tendue sans force.

Pas comme de ces griffures à jamais incrustées dans la peau de son dos. Comme pour en marquer la douleur de ce moment qu'elle avait pourtant oublié.

De cet instant s'étalant sur presque une semaine. C'était à l'hôpital qu'elle a ouvert les yeux sur son torse recouvert de bandage. _Sûrement des __griffes__ de chiens qui rôdaient près de là où elle avait été trouvé. _En plus de la drogue à côté d'elle. Cela avait suffit pour mettre ça sur la mort de sa mère près de deux mois plus tôt.

Lorsqu'elle avait eu quinze ans, sa mère était morte à la maison, détestant l'odeur aseptique de l'hôpital, elle avait voulu rester chez elle.

Elle avait eu une admiration silencieuse pour sa mère, cette presque-inconnue.

Le jour de sa mort, elle s'était griffée de désespoir, de ces ongles suturant de la maladie qui l'a gagné.

A cet instant, elle avait comme compris qui était sa mère.

Cette presque-familière.

_Ca_ et son regard plongé dans le sien.

Jusqu'à ce que les ambulanciers viennent l'emmener.

_C'était là où la première fois et l'unique fois, ses propres doigts avaient gratté jusqu'au sang, ses poignets._

Alors cela ne pouvait être qu'une fugue d'adolescente perturbée.

Sauf qu'elle ne se droguerait pas au point de faire une overdose. Elle était assez intelligente pour manier avec dextérité la drogue. De l'opium pour en éveiller les sens lors de son travail de la chair au creux des établissements aux lanternes colorés. De ces lanternes s'illuminant pour les amour lesbiens comme hétéro.

Alors de cette semaine _plongée_ dans cette _soi-disant drogue_, jusqu'à l'_overdose,_ elle n'en gardait en mémoire que de vagues imprécations contre elle.

_Diable au corps. _

Son dos bardés de zigzags.

_Pécheresse._

_Ça _et les innombrables croix dans l'appartement vieillot de sa tante était suffisamment explicite.

Mais elle n'avait rien dit. Même si en bonne citoyenne, elle n'avait pas manqué de laisser tomber certains documents, malencontreusement sur le bureau du commissariat du coin. De ce qu'elle crachait du bout des lèvres avec tant de dégoût. Documents laissant entendre une certaine fraude de grande envergure. Et de fil en aiguille, en remonter les virements vers un certain établissement étrange. Une secte religieuse.

Elle avait laissé échapper son étonnement aux policiers qui étaient venus l'interroger. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé sa tante tremper dans de tels affaires _douteuses_.

Qui étaient bien suffisantes pour lui faire perdre son logement tout en l'envoyant dans un long séjour en prison.

-Toi ! vociféra sa tante, sale diablesse !

Elle avait esquissé un sourire. Emplit d'innocence avant de déclamer calmement, du haut de ses talons aiguilles, en haut des marches de leur appartement alors qu'elle assistait à la vision de sa tante encadré par les flics :

-Ma chère tante, je suis désolée de ce qui vous arrive, je prierais pour vous. Bien que je n'ai pas vu le diable, les pêchés que vous semblez tant prier, j'ai vu Dieu. Elle est noire, communiste et lesbienne.*****

Elle avait secoué la tête d'un air désolé, ne manquant pas la vision des yeux de sa tante brûlant de rage tout en gesticulant ses membres, hurlant :

-Sale sorcière ! T'es comme ta mère ! Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir, je te le jure, tu vas finir dans les tourments de l'enfer !

-Ma chère tante, avait-elle répondu, d'une voix désolée, ce qui me tourmente tant, c'est que vous en oubliez vos manières, vous n'êtes pas coiffé, vous ne vous tenez pas droite, vous ne me vouvoyer plus, vous hurlez et vous gesticulez dans tous les sens dans une tenue…on ne peut plus légère.

Les yeux de sa tante lorsqu'elle avait vu, sa fine chemise de nuit avait valu son pesant d'or pour toutes ces années d'éducation d'une fille de bonne famille sans en avoir la richesse.

De ces ongles qui s'étaient tant de fois implanté…

Sur ses bras, pour qu'elle tienne correctement ses couverts.

Sur ses épaules pour qu'elle se redresse.

Sur ses cuisses pour qu'elle les croise à table.

Ces égratignures qui s'étaient estompées depuis le temps. Mais dont elle en gardait un souvenir presque reconnaissant. Elle lui avait permis de mieux s'élever pour qu'elle l'enfonce mieux une fois ses dix-huit ans.

Tout cet esclandre de la défaite de sa tante, évidemment après sa majorité, alors qu'elle se créait un réseau intéressant, de ces activités qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé, même après cet avertissement signé de sa tante.

Elle avait au contraire continué, se perfectionnant tout en laissant de subtiles indices de ces activités nocturnes partout. Déambuler nue dans leur appartement en était un, tout en exposant son dos dont les traits en étaient presque invisible. Pour mieux faire crisser sa tante. De ce qu'elle crachait du bout des lèvres avec tant de dégoût.

Elle comprenait mieux l'absence de contact entre sa mère et sa tante, en apparence elles se ressemblaient, mais sous cette couche de chair, elles étaient aux antipodes l'une de l'autre.

C'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus. De savoir ce qui se cachait sinueusement dans les veines de ces client.e.s.

Jusqu'à quel point un corps pouvait s'arquer sous le plaisir. Elle en avait lu des histoires. Médicale. Psychologique. Romans. Elle en avait regardé des tableaux. Implicite. Sinueux. Décadent.

Pour apprendre le plaisir sous toutes ces formes. Elle avait accroché l'Origine du Monde dans le salon. C'était son préféré, idéal pour voir éclater une myriade d'expressions sur les visages toutes aussi inspirantes les unes que les autres.

Elle avait pu ainsi voir la moue désapprobatrice de sa tante, sa bouche pincée. La mienne que la sienne lui avait dit leur coursier après les avoir goûté.

C'était son premier baiser. Un brin humide. Un goût de cigarette en arrière bouche. Elle avait pu sentir tout ça par un simple effleurement. Timide. Comme n'osant par acquis de conscience.

Elle en avait pourtant _dix-sept ans_.

A ses _quatorze ans_, elle avait découvert le plaisir de la chair à deux.

A ses _quinze ans_, elle avait découvert le plaisir de la chair solitaire. Qu'elle avait préféré lorsqu'elle croyait que le plaisir à deux n'était pour elle synonyme de passivité dans le plaisir.

Elle préférait en manipuler les moindres côtés. Et elle avait vu que son arc de dos était plus grand lorsqu'elle s'amusait à contrôler le désir sous toutes ces formes.

C'était ce qui l'avait fasciné chez Sherlock, ce contrôle de soi qu'elle avait eu envie de titiller amoureusement.

C'était bien grâce à son intervention inopinée, que la _trentaine atteinte, _elle écopa de nouvelles griffures sur la courbure de ses hanches, au lieu de finir démembré.

Tandis que chez Moriarty, elle avait apprécié cette recherche de l'amusement sous-jacent, et de Mycroft, ses amusement qu'il lui offrait où elle obtint toujours plus de marques fines sous la jouissance de ses clients.

Elle n'avait pas eu le premier, bien qu'elle avait pu savourer ses discussions avec lui, mais elle eut en lien et place, un corps sensuel sous cette couche d'hésitation qui était une invitation à la caresse, répondant si bien à son toucher et sa voix...

Celui de _Molly_.

Qui était justement avec elle.

Si _belle_, son corps alanguit sur son lit, la poitrine dénudée alors qu'elle s'arquait désespéramment vers le haut au moindre effleurement de ses ongles sur ses cuisses qu'elle effleurait…

Les éraflant par endroit.

-Tu réponds si bien au moindre de mes attouchements que c'en est presque surprenant venant d'une médecin légiste, susurra Irène, tout en griffant soudainement son sein droit provoquant un arc dont la corde semblait sur le point de se briser.

Elle admira ce chef d'œuvre, sa bouche sur sa cuisse, tout près, comme pour mieux l'achever.

-Autant à fleur de peau, près à répondre à le moindre de mes attouchements, ta peau en rougit délicieusement, murmura-t-elle.

Molly était presque totalement nue sur le lit, ses cheveux bruns étalés tout autour de sa tête, où seule une culotte ornait sa peau mais qui ne cachait rien de son excitation. Où une tâche humide se dessinait, brillant sous la faible luminosité des néons tout autour du lit comme pour en mieux illuminer la créature qui s'y étendait, le corps alanguis.

-N'est-ce...pas...étrange venant d'une fem...me... à l'éti...quette exem...plaire, d'être au...tant fascinée à l'idée de... voir mon dos se tor...dre, haleta-t-elle tournant la tête à côté d'elle, là où elle savait que se trouvait Irène, vêtue d'un chemisier court au tissu doux et transparent sans rien d'autre en dessous.

Irène sourit. Elle qui était si timide au début, n'hésitait plus à la moucher de ses mots… même hachés par le plaisir.

Elle s'installa sur ses cuisses. Sentant son chemisier s'humidifier alors qu'une pression s'exerçait délicieusement dans le creux de ses cuisses. Mais elle ne se frotta pas, préférant glisser sa main, effleurant la soie de la culotte blanche de Molly. Se penchant et soufflant dessus. Comme autant de promesses sensuelles susurrées.

-C'était pourtant une simple manière de te détendre avant que je ne fasse ce massage que je t'avais promis après ton éprouvant travail et voilà comment tu me remercie…

Ses ongles de sa main droite griffèrent soudainement le sein gauche. Et un corps encore plus arqué s'étendit sous ses yeux. Lui donnant une vue plaisante sur son antre, un origine du monde alléchant, que ses doigts tendus touchèrent sous le mouvement brusque de son amante. Elle en put apprécier l'humidité abondante qu'elle porta aux lèvres douces de Molly.

Qui hésita. Avant de les prendre en bouche. Irène serra ses cuisses autour des jambes de Molly, sous cette vision enchanteresse, presque imperceptiblement. Alors qu'elle sentait une pression nouvelle s'exerçant plus fortement, son humidité collée au genoux de sa dulcinée. Mais elle se maintint en place, toujours en contrôle.

-Bonne fille.

Ses paroles à peine articulées de sa voix firent trembler le corps de Molly sous la tension.

Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre. Ses manches vaporeuses glissant sur la peau de Molly, électrisant encore plus ses sens en éveil. Et comme un ordre à peine esquissé, son amante y répondit instinctivement sans qu'elle n'ait à appuyer.

Elle observa avec fascination son corps retomber sur le draps en lin. Les mains de Molly reposant sagement le long de son corps.

Irène glissa alors ses mains le long de ses côtes, remontant, revenant sur le devant, massant la peau délicatement parfumée de l'huile étalée, pétrissant allégrement sa poitrine à pleines mains …

-Ton...ex...cuse...de tes pen..chants licen...cieux ne vaut pas un ra...dis, souffla Molly d'une voix rieuse hachurée par le plaisir.

...avant de pincer les deux tétons pointant devant elle, lui coupant la respiration, son corps cherchant à se soulever qu'Irène empêcha en plaquant son propre corps contre le sien. La maintenant fermement.

-….Mais puisque tu sembles tant reprocher ma mansuétude, poursuivit Irène comme si elle ne s'était pas interrompue, je vais t'empêcher de te détendre ton dos, tu n'auras plus le droit de le arquer sous tes brusques montées de plaisir.

Et sur ces paroles, sa langue épousa sa poitrine, venant titiller les deux petits bouts de chair durcis, avant de les suçoter. Elle l'entendit haleter, cherchant désespéramment à reprendre son souffle et à obéir à son ordre.

Avant qu'elle ne sente un genoux bien audacieux, remonter brusquement contre sa propre fente, se pressant. Et lui arrachant presque un râle de surprise.

-Le fouet ne saurait pas se prémunir de fuites ? s'étonna faussement Molly, un sourie dans la voix, comme en réplique à la douce torture qu'elle subissait.

-Tu voudrais tant le fouet ? Répondit Irène sur le même ton avant de reprendre en secouant la tête, ses pointes de cheveux effleurant la poitrine de sa dulcinée, pourtant, tu sembles apprécier quand rien est entre nous.

Et comme pour le démontrer, elle mis ses doigts dans la bouche de sa compagne qui les lécha.

-Même si je dois dire que la vision de te voir lécher le fouet est agréable, je préfère également goûter ta peau à sa source.

Elle les glissa doucement dans son antre, délicieusement entrouverte. Avant de venir par à coup en profondeur. Sans s'arrêter.

Irène la vit cherchant éperdument son souffle tout en tentant de ne pas s'arquer. Elle souriait lorsqu'elle sentit sa propre respiration se couper.

Son amante venait de vicieusement frotter son genou contre son antre, elle sentit ses propres tétons durcir sous l'excitation soudaine. Elle souffla, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration, en se penchant, ses petits bouts de chairs effleurant le ventre de Molly, l'excitant encore plus.

-Et...moi...j'aime...te déstabiliser...sans même... utiliser mes...mains, gémit son amante.

Elle sourit avec peine, essoufflée, face à tant d'audace. Mais elle la laissa. Si elle n'avait jamais autorisé de telles insolences, elle aimait tant les rebuffades de sa tendre amie qu'elle cherchait presque à les provoquer.

Elle s'étendit alors sur son corps, le genou la suivant dans son geste, se pliant pour qu'elle puisse approcher ses lèvres de la tête surélevée de sa dulcinée, par un coussin.

Elle la punit de cette manière, en l'embrassant fougueusement. Sa langue entrant délicatement dans les lèvres entrouvertes de sa compagne qui se laissa explorer. La laissant toute chose, de sa bouche extrêmement sensible. Avant qu'elle ne lui réponde toute aussi passionnément.

Elle accéléra ses va-et-vient, avalant tout juste le gémissement de son amante entre ses lèvres.

Elle la sentit se tordre dans tous les sens, tout en se maintenant, laborieusement, plaqué au lit.

Avant qu'elle ne ressente soudainement une brûlure. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Une délicieuse chaleur des griffes de sa bien aimé qu'elle sentis ripper frénétiquement contre ses fesses au rythme de ses propres doigts glissés entre ses cuisses.

Irène frissonna de plaisir, manquant d'émettre un son qu'elle retint à grande peine.

Elle avait toujours aimé les griffures de ces anciens clients qui étaient comme autant de preuve de leur satisfactions bestiales que de leur râle bruyant.

Mais des éraflures de sa dulcinée, elle en tremblait.

Ces griffures dont elle en conserverait la trace indécente sur sa peau blanche par ses réitérations continuelles, tout comme elle savait qu'elle garderait en souvenir chacune d'entre elles.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Tout contre les lèvres de son amante.

Il fallait croire qu'elle avait peut-être, _la trentaine passée_, un penchant masochiste pour les griffes habiles de _sa_ chère et tendre Molly.

* * *

***Citation que j'ai pris de ****Anne-Marie Fauret.**

**Voilà, j'espère que j'ai été assez in character? Comme ça fait un moment, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien saisi Irène et à côté Molly enfin du moins leur évolution dans une telle situation entre elles.  
**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

**A une prochaine :)**


End file.
